Star Wars: Dark Swarm
by entilza
Summary: After the defeat of the Rebellion and the ascention of Darth Vader to the throne, a new enemy rises to challange the might of the Galactic Empire.


**Imperious**

**Prologue: **

Luke Skywalker stood watching the exchanges of fire between the Rebel and Imperial fleets as the Alliance struggled to buy time for the shield around the second Death Star to be lowered. Palpatine was sitting mere feet from Luke, quietly stoking his rage. Vader stood silently nearby, his mechanical breathing only adding to the tense atmosphere.

"It is pointless to resist, young Skywalker," Palpatine whispered. "The Alliance will die. As will your friends," he whispered out the last few words, using his Dark Side powers to push them deep into his young apprentice's soul. He could feel the anger festering there, waiting for an outlet. An outlet he would provide.

"_Do it Luke," _Vader whispered in his mind. He knew Palpatine had foreseen his death at Luke's hands. That meant Vader would become the next Emperor, and Luke a Dark Lord of the Sith. Part of him prepared to aid his master and his hand tensed as he prepared to draw his lightsaber. Yet at the same time a part of himself held back. If Palpatine had foreseen this, perhaps he should let events play out as they should. He saw Luke's hand reach out, saw his lightsaber fly to his hand and ignite. Vader reached for his own blade, but stopped. This event was destined to occur. It was also the way of the Sith, the weak fell to make room foe the strong. Vader stayed his hand.

Luke swung his lightsaber with all his hatred and neatly severed Palpatine's head. He died with a mixture of surprise and joy on his face.

"Excellent Luke," Vader congratulated.

"Thank you Father," Luke replied, his voice a mixture of regret and anger.

"Now come, we must take control of the battle outside. I will assume command of the fleet. You will take control of our forces on the surface."

"I understand." Already Luke was changing. The Dark Side was taking hold.

…

Admiral Piett observed the battle raging beyond his ship. With most of the Imperial fighters engaging the Rebel Capital ships the Rebels own fighters were enjoying themselves immensely.

"Admiral, signal from Lord Vader," Piett's XO reported.

"Put him through. Yes Lord Vader?"

"Admiral Piett. I am ordering you to redeploy your fighters around your capital vessels. You are also free to engage the Rebel fleet at your discretion."

"Thank you Lord Vader. We will redeploy at once." Once the comm. line was closed Piett turned to the bridge crew. "Redeploy our fighters around the Star Destroyers, and move the fleet back so we can gain a better firing position. We will engage the Rebel fleet from two directions." As the _Executor _began moving back to the reforming fleet line Piett saw two Rebel fighters, an X-wing and an A-wing, get shot down by the first of the returning fighter wings.

As the Imperial fleet moved back, the Death Star's Superlaser fired again, this time vaporizing the Rebel flagship _Home One_. With their command ship gone the remaining Rebel ships began to loose coordination. The Imperial Star Destroyers began making short work of the Rebels.

…

"Sir the Rebels have been routed and they're fleeing into the woods. We need reinforcements to continue the pursuit," an Imperial officer signaled over the comm. line."

"Sending-" the officer began.

"Wait sir. Receiving a signal from the Death Star."

"Maintain your current position Lieutenant. Bring the signal up."

"This Death Star Command. The Rebel fleet is being neutralized. You are ordered to seal all bunker doors and release stun gas. The Emperor wants prisoners." The Commander looked to his XO, who nodded that the codes were correct.

"Understood sir. Bunker out. Belman, release the Symoxyn gas, and instruct ground forces to move it once the release is complete."

"Yes sir."

Out in the jungle the Rebel strike team was pinned down. Chewie and his walker had been toppled when a rider less speeder bike had plowed into them. Chewie was all right and had rejoined Han and Leia by the bunker entrance. Han was trying to hotwire the door.

"I think I got it. I got it!" A blast door closed. "Ok maybe not." Suddenly a blue mist started seeping from a vent beside the door.

"Han! Gas!" Leia called out. The three tried to put on their gas masks but were too late. They felt drowsy and soon were out cold. Some of the rebels were far enough away to get their masks on, but they were stunned by the advancing Stormtroopers. 3P0 and R2 were deactivated and all five were taken inside along with the Rebels. The Battle of Endor had ended.

…

Luke stood before Vader, dressed in a black tunic and hood. Leia stood beside him, dressed identically. Both had emotionless on their faces.

"You have both proven to be strong with the Dark Side of the Force. From this day forth Luke, you shall be known as Darth Nemesis. You will serve at my side. And you my daughter, you shall be known as Darth Venom. You will take an envoy to Hapan space. There is someone who I wish you to meet; a Prince who will likely become your husband."

"We live to serve you Master," the Skywalker twins replied together. Beneath his mask, Vader grinned.

…

**Outer Rim**

The Rebel frigate _Stars End _dropped out of Hyperspace in an unknown system. Two months had passed since the Rebels crippling defeat at Endor. With the loss of most of the fleet and nearly the entire Alliance leadership, including Mon Mothma and Admiral Ackbar, the remaining Rebels had scattered.

"Captain Clark. We're picking up a vessel, closing fast," Ensign Derek Marks reported. "Bringing the image up now." The main screen changed to show a vessel about the size of a Corellian Corvette. It was shaped like a dagger, with twin wings extending from its aft section and an ominous glowing portal at its front end.

"Send a signal. See if they respond." Several tense seconds passed.

"Picking up a transmission. Playing." A series of clicks and screeches came trough the speakers. "Hang on; I'm patching it through the translation circuit now."

"Unknown vessel. We are the warship _Flek'noth_. You intruders in our territory. Why you come," a slightly distorted voice said.

"This is the Rebel Alliance frigate _Stars End._ We mean you no harm. We are simply passing through this system. If you wish for us to leave we will do so," Captain Clark replied. The line was silent for a long time.

"You come with us. Leaders wish to meet you. We discuss alliance. Sending course."

"Captain, they just sent us a course for a system three hundred light years away. Should we follow?"

"Yes, but send a signal to the _Farsight _and tell them we may have found a new ally."

"Aye sir. Laying in a course now." The alien ship and the Rebel frigate vanished into hyperspace, and the course of the galaxy changed forever.

**So how did you like the opening? In the next chapter we will meet our main character and the story will start to pick up. Well, see ya all then, and don't forget to review! The Emperor protects.**

**ENTILZA**


End file.
